Memory
by x.ellie.harris.x
Summary: Elena has sufferend from some amnesia. She doesn't remember who she is, or who anyone else is. But maybe her brain just needs a push in the road to recovery...
1. Memory

As I stared at him blankly, his usual bright eyes turned cold, he stared at me. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" His voice breaking as he turns his head away from me, desperate to hear me say the answer he wants, but the answer he so deeply needs is the answer that would be a lie, coming from me. I stay silent, his blue eyes turn to me, the candle light is the only thing to enable me to see him. "Please. Please just say something? Anything! Just something." Not knowing what to do, I sat up. Hope laced in his eyes, faded as I shook my head. "No, sorry." I say, my voice barely audible. He comes closer to me, I can see a confused look on his face, with his features now perfect in the candle light, he furrowed his brows, brooding about what I had just said. I scanned his face, his clothes, everything. Nothing familiar. Had I known him? And if I did, how? The last thing I remember is that I was at a funeral, some guy that I didn't know. The casket was closed so I never got to see who it was but there were pictures, someone called Enzo? I can't remember the other one, but he had these beautiful and bright blue eyes, ones that I would hope that I'd never forget. The man from the picture, I realized, is the same one standing in front of me now. He saw the wave of realization across my face. A glint of happiness across his face. "you- you died?" I had meant to state, but it came out as a question. His face, darker, sadder. But then, he suddenly perked up "yeah well, it didn't stick." He laughed, laced with sarcasm and worn with a self assured smirk. Shutting off what I had thought to be emotions and quickly replacing them hoping I'd be oblivious to the fact. "Jerk." I muttered to myself, the man snickered. "Obviously Elena, it's what I was born to be and _made_ to be." He emphasised the 'made', I wondered what he had meant but I let it go and walked out of the dark room. As I came through the exit, I was lead into a grave yard, which looked all too familiar. I turned around to examine the name on the crypt, "Salvatore" it read, I'm sure I've heard of that name before, Italian maybe? I turned back around to see they raven haired, ice blue eyed man in front of me, once again. "Elena." He greeted me, although we had only just parted inside of the Salvatore crypt, "I need to show you something." He told me and grabbed onto my left hand, I looked down at out hands to see a ring, an engagement ring that's white gold with a perfectly round cut diamond in the middle. Why was I wearing an engagement ring? I had so many questions yet to be answered but hopefully will be, soon. "How do you know my name?" I ask the man leading me through the graveyard, he doesn't give me an answer, just a smirk, I stare at him confused until he answers me "you know me, just as well as I know you." He explains " but I can't tell you how, you need to find that out yourself, but, you won't know, until you remember. I can't do anything about that. Sorry 'Lena." He looks at me with sorry eyes, finally, emotion like our earlier encounter. I try to figure out what he means, why can't he just tell me what he means to me, who he is ... the Salvatore crypt. There was a name in there, Damon Salvatore? "Salvatore?" I ask, I see him smile, okay, so maybe I can get answers from reactions. "Are you Damon Salvatore?" His smile then broadens "One and only 'Lena, well, I hope. Nowadays there are 2 of everyone and they're everywhere" he says with a smirk, what was he implying? Everyone has a twin? Well I know I don't, in my family it's only me and Jeremy, my younger brother. Younger brother? I'm remembering things! And with that, a smile started to form on my lips. "I'm remembering things" I whispered, butterfly's in my stomach eager to be let out of their warming cage...


	2. Forthcoming

Things weren't always good with me and her. we had our moments, our heated, passionate dispute. They all ended up the same, until that night... everything went wrong that one night, It caused her to lose everything we had, lucky for her, but not for everyone around her, she forgot the people who cared most about her, now she's taken in by the others. They always suck people in, use them, treat them "fairly". That isn't true. Nothing they do in that family is fair. They've waited years to see us again. Family. That isn't the way you'd treat a family. Not in the slightest bit. I watch her every day, growing older, stabilising but still not remembering. Sure, she had that rare stage of recalling things, that didn't last long. She quickly forgot, lost progress. Hell, she didn't even remember what day it was. Some people think she was pregnant, and that's what she was trying to tell me before our last argument. How stupid of me I didn't listen, I never do, I should. I love her, and he forgot me.

I "need to move on," they say. Never. that girl means too much for any of that. I would walk to the ends of the earth for her. would she do the same for me? that's hard to tell given our present situation it's paradoxical. No one thought we'd ever make it this far, so she had to turn out like this, in her own perfect world with no worries about our history, her history with my brother, with Enzo. No one. not even Bonnie and Caroline. She remembered her brother again, that's the only constant in her life at the moment... the only one she can remember anyway, she's in the hospital again. This time we know what will happen, we have to wait and see it through


End file.
